Die Geschichte vom vergessenen Regenschirm
by Maryreilly
Summary: Ein scheinbar vergessener Regenschirm bringt Greg Lestrades Gefühlswelt durcheinander, doch ist es für Mycroft mehr, als eine bloße Bettgeschichte? (Mystrade) POV Greg


**Titel:** Die Geschichte vom vergessenen Regenschirm

**Autor:** Mary Reilly

**Fandom:** SherlockBBC

**Genre:** Slash, Humor,Romantik

**Pairing:** Mystrade (Mycroft x Lestrade)

**Spoiler:** Kein Staffelbezug

**Rating:** ab 16

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir, aber ich danke Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dass er Sherlock und Watson ins Leben gerufen hat und BBC (Moffat/Gatiss) für die Umsetzung der modernen Version!

**Inhalt:**

Ein scheinbar vergessener Regenschirm bringt Greg Lestrades Gefühlswelt durcheinander, doch ist es für Mycroft mehr, als eine bloße Bettgeschichte? (Mystrade) ~ POV Greg

A/N

Juhu ihr Lieben,

vielen Dank dass ihr hier reingeschaut habt ;)

Ich hoffe ihr werdet an diesem kurzen OneShot gefallen finden. Mir hat es jedenfalls Spaß gemacht ihn zu tippen, zumal ich gerade an einem etwas traurigerem Mehrteiler bin … die perfekte Abwechslung!

Ich freue mich über eure Meinungen zu meiner nicht ganz so tiefgründigen Story :) und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG Mary

**Die Geschichte vom vergessenen Regenschirm**

Ich saß in meinem Büro und stöhnte leise auf, während ich mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht rieb. Vor mir saß Mycroft Holmes, der Bruder meines Tatort-Jokers und wollte Informationen von mir. Sherlock betreffend, versteht sich. Ich war aber noch nie eine Petze gewesen und wollte nichts rausrücken, sehr zum Missfallen meines Gegenüber. Wenn Sherlock in Gefahr war, half ich natürlich. Klar, erstens war ich Polizist und zweitens zählte ich den soziopathischen Detektiven zu meinen Freunden. Ich hatte nur wenig, fiel mir da gerade wieder auf!

Da saß ich also, ein einfacher und durchschnittlich intelligenter Inspector bei Scotland Yard, im besten Alter (fand ich zumindest, meine Ex durfte man da wohl nicht fragen) von 48 Jahren und blickte ausdruckslos in das aalglatte Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Mycroft redete unaufhörlich auf mich ein, wollte wohl nicht so schnell aufgeben. Ich hörte ihm schon nicht mehr richtig zu. Vielleicht war ich sexuell frustriert, ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich begann Mycroft Holmes mit einem Mal anziehend zu finden. Oder hatte ich das vielleicht schon immer und nur nicht darüber nachgedacht?

Genau genommen wäre er genau mein Typ, hätte er nur nicht diesen Stock im Arsch! Herrgott, wie gerne ich ihm diesen mal herausziehen und durch etwas ganz anderes ersetzen würde. Ein dümmliches Grinsen schlich sich über mein Gesicht. Ich rief mich zwar innerlich zur Raison, konnte aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass ich mir den Mann vor meinem Schreibtisch gänzlich ohne Kleidungsstücke vorstellte.

Scheiße, wie alt war ich denn bitte, dass ich ihn mir gerade nackt vorstellte?! Das war doch pubertäres Verhalten. Infantil ohne Ende und trotzdem konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass diese Vorstellung sich mehr und mehr festigte. Verdammt ja, ich war es! Offenkundig, wie Sherlock sagen würde, _sexuell_ frustriert!

„Detective Inspector!", rief Mycroft jetzt etwas lauter und ich erwachte aus meinen mehr als nicht jugendfreien Gedanken über den Regierungsmitarbeiter.

„Ja … ähm, ich schätze ich kann Ihnen da nicht helfen!", entgegnete ich leise. „Fragen Sie doch John", schlug ich vor.

„Habe ich schon! Er lehnt jegliche Kooperation ab!", erwiderte er.

„Tja, ich weiß von Sherlock noch weniger als er. Wir sehen uns an Tatorten, er beleidigt mich und mein Team, gibt uns Tipps und verschwindet wieder", antwortete ich leise und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ihnen höchstens sagen, was er beim letzten Mal getragen hat. Außer seinem Mantel, den er immer an hat."

„Das wissen Sie noch?"

„Selbstverständlich. Mir so was zu merken gehört zu meinem Job. Ich bin immerhin DI ...", seufzte ich. „Aber mit mehr Infos kann ich wirklich nicht dienen. Er erzählt mir nichts, wir sehen uns nur ab und an." Das ein oder andere wusste ich von John, aber das würde ich Mycroft nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Na schön … falls Sie doch einmal was aufschnappen sollten, hier meine Karte", erklärte Mycroft und reichte seine Visitenkarte über den Tisch. Ich nahm sie an und beäugte die Adresse.

„Gute Wohngegend", stellte ich fest.

„Ich weiß. Kein Vergleich zu Ihrer." Mycroft grinste herablassend und stand auf.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich mich ein wenig gedemütigt fühlte, aber ich ließ es mir (hoffentlich!) nicht anmerken. Ich nickte nur und hob winkend meine Hand, als er mein Büro verließ. Aufstehen würde ich nicht! Wer war ich denn? Er hatte mich schließlich gerade beleidigt.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel seufzte ich tief. Verdammt … Mycroft war heiß! Zumindest für mich. Ich war schon immer an Frauen und Männern gleichermaßen interessiert gewesen, von daher wunderte es mich weniger. Mycroft zählte auch genau zu dem Typ Mann, der mich schon immer angesprochen hatte. Ein wenig distanziert, elegant auf jeden Fall und vor allem ein Gentleman. Britisch, durch und durch. Ja, ich hatte einen fragwürdigen Männergeschmack! Ich wusste selbst nicht warum, aber es machte mich einfach an.

Ich seufzte schwer und versuchte mich gerade damit auseinander zu setzen, dass ich eh nicht Mycrofts Umgang war, als ich seinen Regenschirm wahrnahm, der an dem Stuhl lehnte, auf dem Mycroft eben gesessen hatte.

Seufzend zog ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte eine Nachricht an ihn.

-Regenschirm vergessen! GL-

_-Bringen Sie ihn in mein Büro. MH-_

„Ähm … nein, ganz sicher nicht!", bestimmte ich leise für mich. Noch nicht mal ein Bitte hatte er fertig gebracht!

-Bin nicht ihr Lakai. Holen Sie ihn ab! GL-

Danach steckte ich mein Handy weg und widmete mich wieder meinem Bericht, an dem ich dran gewesen war, bevor Mr. Holmes mich unterbrochen hatte! Den Schirm ins Büro bringen?! Was dachte er sich eigentlich?

Doch Mycroft kam nicht. Auch nicht am nächsten Tag oder am dritten. So wichtig schien er ihm also nicht zu sein. Dabei hatte ich gedacht, er würde ihn sogar noch mit ins Bett nehmen! Ich hatte ihn noch nie ohne Schirm irgendwo gesehen.

Am dritten Abend nach Mycrofts Besuch kam mir der vergessene Schirm allerdings zu Gute, denn es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Wenn er schon hier herum stand, dann konnte ich ihn auch benutzen, oder? Immerhin schien Mycroft nicht mehr daran interessiert zu sein. Wobei, vermutlich besaß er auch mehr als einen Schirm!

Mein Wagen stand zwar in der Tiefgarage des Yards, aber vom Parkplatz zu Hause bis zu meiner Wohnung wäre ich ohne Schirm sicherlich mehr als nur ein bisschen nass geworden.

Da war Mycroft wenigstens für etwas gut! Als ich in meiner Wohnung war, spannte ich den Schirm als erstes in der Badewanne zum Trocknen auf. Danach entledigte ich mich meinem Mantel und nahm mir noch ein Bier aus der Küche. Damit setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und wollte gerade den Fernseher einschalten, als es klingelte. Komisch. Ich erwartete niemanden. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte mich noch nie jemand in meiner Wohnung besucht. Ich wusste nur wie die Klingel sich anhörte, weil ich ab und an ein Paket für meine Nachbarn annahm.

Es klingelte erneut und ich beschloss dem Besucher mal zu öffnen. Ich hörte Schritte die näher kamen, da ich im 2. Stock wohnte. Vielleicht hatte sich die Person auch nur in der Klingel geirrt und wollte gar nicht zu mir?

Doch dann sah ich wer es war. Nein, der wollte garantiert zu mir.

„Guten Abend Inspector", begrüßte er mich und ich schob meine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nabend", erwiderte ich nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Nun, was könnte ich wohl hier wollen?", antwortete Mycroft und blickte mich unschuldig an. „Darf ich vielleicht eintreten oder diskutieren wir das jetzt auf dem Hausflur miteinander. Damit Ihre Nachbarn auch noch etwas davon haben?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen, trat einen Schritt beiseite und ließ ihn in meine Wohnung. Ein Seufzen entfuhr. Meine Nerven! Der erste Besucher in meiner Wohnung, die ich nach meiner Scheidung bewohnte, war Mycroft Holmes! Unglaublich, aber wahr.

„Also. Wo ist er?", hakte Mycroft nach.

„Er trocknet."

„Sie haben ihn benutzt?" Seine Augenbrauen wanderten enger zusammen.

„Selbstverständlich! Haben Sie mal rausgeschaut? Es ist ein Regenschirm, warum sollte ich ihn nicht benutzen?"

„Weil er nicht Ihnen gehört?", schlug er vor.

„Oh entschuldigen Sie, ich wusste nicht, dass ich so unwürdig bin und nicht einen einfachen Gebrauchsgegenstand nutzen darf. Dafür, dass er Ihnen so viel bedeutet, haben Sie ihn ja lange genug bei mir stehen lassen!", erklärte ich und konnte nicht fassen, dass wir hier wirklich über einen dummem Schirm diskutierten.

„Was bekomm ich denn dafür, dass ich ihn rausrücke?", entfuhr es mir dann. Woher diese Frage kam, wusste ich nicht. Sie war mir einfach so herausgerutscht.

„Hmh, jetzt kommen wir der Sache etwas näher. Die Frage ist nicht, was Sie bekommen, sondern … was Sie sich von mir wünschen", antwortete er und schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel.

Okay … ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten sollte. Machte er mich gerade an? Flirtete er mit mir? Oder war ich einfach nur sexuell so frustriert, dass ich dass ich das falsch deutete.

„Wissen Sie, ich stehe meinem Bruder in seinen Fähigkeiten in nichts nach", erklärte er mir. „Ich würde sogar behaupten, ich bin noch besser als er. Nur fehlt mir ein wenig der Wille das zu tun, was er tut. Ich setze meine Kompetenzen lieber anderweitig ein."

Mycroft schlüpfte auf seinem Jackett und warf es über die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Dann begann er doch glatt damit seine ärmellose Weste aufzuknöpfen.

„Äh ...", entfuhr es mir nur, aber wirklich klar denken konnte ich gerade nicht wirklich. Was für ein Film lief denn da gerade?

„Keine falsche Scheu, Inspector ...", erklärte er und seine Weste landete auf seinem Jackett. Er stand nur noch mit seiner Hose, einem Hemd und Hosenträgern vor mir. Und verdammt, er sah scharf aus! „Dachten Sie wirklich, Sie könnten es vor mir verbergen? Zugegeben, als ich es das erste Mal wahrnahm, war ich schon überrascht. Ich wusste ja viel über Sie, aber nicht dass Sie auch an Männern interessiert sein könnten."

Ich war sprachlos. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur perplex an, aber ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sexuelles Verlangen in mir aufstieg.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich sah es schon länger. Wohingegen Sie es wohl erst bei meinem letzten Besuch wirklich bemerkt haben", stellte er fest und kam näher. „Als Inspector, ich gehöre ganz Ihnen."

Mein Hals war staubtrocken und ich starrte regelrecht in seine blauen Augen, die mich amüsiert anblickten. Normalerweise war ich kein Mensch, der einfach so mit irgendwem ins Bett stieg. Gut, Mycroft war ja nicht irgendwer und kein Unbekannter. Außerdem lag mein letztes Mal schon ziemlich lange zurück, weshalb mein Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe jetzt ziemlich stark war. Trotzdem kämpfte ich noch mit mir. Sollte ich es wirklich wagen? Das wäre meine Chance Mycroft von einer ganz neuen Seite kennenzulernen. Der Gedanke war durchaus aufregend!

„Ich dachte, es wäre einfacherer Sie zu überzeugen, immerhin sind Sie doch ein erwachsener Mann. Ich dachte, dass Sex Sie nicht so erschrecken würde."

„Das … das tut es auch nicht … aber Sie ..." Bravo! Ich hatte endlich meine Sprache wieder gefunden!

„Ich erschrecke Sie?", hakte Mycroft nach und ein leicht belustigtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen. Es war aber kein abwertendes wie sonst, es war ehrlich und vielleicht war es auch, was den Ausschlag für mein Handeln gab.

Scheiß doch drauf! Er hatte Recht. Ich war erwachsen! Und wenn er von mir gefickt werden wollte, Himmel, dann würde ich es tun!

Schnell schob ich eine Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran und küsste ihn gleich leidenschaftlich. Zuerst hatte ich erwartet, dass er sich vielleicht doch noch einmal zurückzog, doch stattdessen erwiderte er den Kuss und ich spürte seine Hände an meinem Hemd. Er zog es aus meiner Hose und glitt mit seinen schlanken Fingern darunter. Ich bekam schlagartig eine wohlige Gänsehaut und seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein.

Blind schoben meine Finger die Hosenträger von den Schultern und ich tat es ihm gleich, zog sein Hemd aus der Hose und strich kurz darauf über die Warme Haut darunter. Während wir uns gegenseitig von unserer Kleidung befreiten, bugsierte ich ihn immer noch küssend Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Wir landeten auf dem Bett und auch unsere restlichen Klamotten landeten auf dem Boden. Ich seufzte tief, als ich auch seine Lust sehr deutlich spürte. Sein Schwanz drängte sich hart gegen meinen und ich löste mich kurz aus dem Kuss. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen und grinste schief.

„Du bist ganz schön billig zu haben, für einen Regenschirm", flüsterte ich und er begann zu lachen.

„Es ist ja nicht irgendeiner. Es ist mein Lieblingsschirm und … ich hatte ihn nicht vergessen", eröffnete er mir da. „Es war Absicht, denn mein lieber Inspector, ich vergesse nie irgendwas! Danach musste ich nur noch warten, bis es regnet und du ihn mit nach Hause nimmst. Mir natürlich auch eben schon klar, dass du ihn benutzen würdest."

Ich musste lachen, ja, das passte zu Mycroft. Ich verschloss seine Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss. Herrgott und dieser Mann konnte küssen! Unglaublich. Hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut.

Glücklicherweise hatte ich alles was wir brauchten in der Nachttischschublade. Gleitmittel erleichterte immerhin auch die Handarbeit und Kondome … nun ja, ab und an hatte ich ja schon Sex, wenn auch selten.

Ich bereitete ihn vor, fragte gar nicht erst welche Rolle er beim Sex lieber einnahm. Er hatte es schließlich gesagt, er gehörte ganz mir. Und ich wollte ihn. Wollte ihn unter mir spüren und den wohl mächtigsten Mann der britischen Regierung dominieren. Allein der Gedanke daran, wer da unter mir lag, war unglaublich anregend und dass ich es war, der ihn so dermaßen erregte, machte mich auf eine gewisse Weise stolz.

Als ich fand, dass er ausreichend vorbereitet war, griff ich nach dem Kondom. Ich rollte es mir über und drang kurz darauf in ihn ein. Er stöhnte mindestens so laut wie ich selbst. Wir sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Mussten wir auch nicht, wir ließen uns einfach von unseren Gefühlen leiten. Wir kamen fast gleichzeitig und ich ließ mich schwer atmend auf ihm nieder. Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht an seinen Hals, nahm seinen Geruch wahr und seufzte befriedigt. Das war wirklich heiß gewesen, wenn ich ehrlich war.

Ich löste mich von ihm, befreite mich von dem Kondom und ließ es auf den Boden fallen.

„Bleibst du?", wollte ich nur wissen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ging, wenn ich ehrlich war. Nein, irgendwie … jetzt nachdem ich von ihm gekostet hatte, wollte ich mehr. Viel mehr. Die Frage war nur, wollte Mycroft das auch? Es war nicht so, dass ich mich verliebt hatte, ich war schließlich keine Frau, die einmal vögelte und bei der gleich Gefühle im Spiel waren, aber mein Interesse war jetzt geweckt. Nicht nur auf sexueller Ebene.

„Soll ich denn?", wollte er wissen.

„Es würde mir gefallen", gab ich zu.

Er lächelte und ich spürte, wie er ein Bein zwischen meine schob.

„Dann bleibe ich, zumindest für diese Nacht."

Wir schliefen recht schnell ein, doch als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag ich allein im Bett. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob ich das nur geträumt hatte. Vielleicht war ich ja direkt nach der Arbeit ins Bett gefallen und war eingeschlafen? Wobei … ich schlief normalerweise nie komplett nackt! Und das benutzte Kondom auf meinem Fußboden zeugte auch von dem was wir getan hatten.

„Oh Kacke …", seufzte leise und schüttelte amüsiert über mich selbst den Kopf. Ich hatte tatsächlich mit Mycroft Iceman Holmes geschlafen! Und es war heiß gewesen. Er war wirklich leidenschaftlich und so überhaupt nicht unterkühlt im Bett. Er war laut, sehr laut und ich war mir sicher, dass meine Nachbarn uns gehört hatten. Das war mir aber egal. Ich war erwachsen und durfte schließlich Sex haben wann und mit wem ich wollte.

Ich richtete mich auf, griff nach dem Kondom und entsorgte es zunächst, bevor ich ins Bad ging. Die Wohnung war leer, der Regenschirm und Mycroft waren verschwunden. Ich seufzte schwer und ein wenig traurig, bevor ich unter die Dusche stieg. Mycroft Holmes … ich hatte wirklich mit ihm geschlafen! Noch immer war dieser Gedanke ein wenig surreal, wenn ich ehrlich war. Der wichtigste Mann der britischen Regierung, der auch noch für unsere Geheimdienste arbeitete! Er hatte unter mir gelegen, ich hatte ihn genommen … immer und immer wieder. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Ja, ich war ein toller Hecht! Zumindest war er auch gekommen.

Ich schob diese Dinge beiseite. Ich musste gleich zur Arbeit, war schon spät dran und erotische Gedanken halfen nicht gerade dabei rechtzeitig dort anzukommen.

Bevor ich die Wohnung verließ warf ich einen Blick aufs Handy, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich vielleicht gemeldet hatte, doch dem war nicht so.

Insgesamt dauerte es über eine Woche, bis es an meiner Bürotür klopfte und Mycroft eintrat. Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander, da sofort Bilder von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht in mir aufflammten.

„Guten Morgen, Inspector", begrüßte er mich und ließ sich vor meinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Mycroft …", erwiderte ich nur und er begann mich wie üblich über seinen Bruder auszuhorchen. Als ob das schon jemals funktioniert hätte! Ich musste zugeben, ich war etwas genervt und enttäuscht war, da ich auf ein anderes Thema gehofft hatte.

Doch als er ging, da lehnte der Regenschirm wieder gegen den Besucherstuhl auf dem er eben gesessen hatte. Ich schob die Augenbrauen nach oben und konnte ein breites Grinsen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Offenbar hatte es ihm auch gefallen!

Dieses Mal nahm ich den Schirm direkt mit nach Hause. Er kam wieder zur fast gleichen Uhrzeit. Wir schliefen miteinander und ich versuchte anschließend das Gespräch darauf zu lenken, dass mir das eigentlich nicht reichte und ich für gewöhnlich keine solchen Beziehungen pflegte, in denen es nur um Sex ging, aber ich erhielt keine Antwort. Er schlief wieder bei mir und war am nächsten Morgen verschwunden, als ich aufwachte.

Nach einer knappen Woche passierte das gleiche noch einmal, was mich ein wenig frustrierte, wenn ich ehrlich war. Was war ich eigentlich für ihn? Sein Spielzeug, mit dem er ab und an mal Sex hatte? Das wollte ich aber nicht sein! Deshalb entschied ich mich beim vierten Mal einen anderen Kurs einzuschlagen. Entweder es funktionierte oder nicht!

Ich war von einem Tatort zurück gekommen und hatte mich an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, als mir wieder der Schirm auffiel. Mycroft musste also hier gewesen sein, als ich nicht da war. Wunderbar! Jetzt gab er sich noch nicht mal mehr die Mühe vorher mit mir zu reden! Nein, dieses Mal nicht! Entschied ich und schnappte mir seinen dämlichen Regenschirm. Ich fuhr zu seinem Büro. Das würde ich jetzt sofort klären.

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit seiner Sekretärin erkundigte diese sich bei ihm, ob er mich sehen wollte und ich durfte zu ihm.

„Du hast deinen Schirm vergessen", erklärte ich etwas kühl und legte ihm das Teil auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich dir schon mal sagte, dass ich nichts vergesse." Er schien überrascht über meinen Besuch zu sein und ließ seinen Blick über den Regenschirm wandern, der auf seinem Tisch lag.

„Wie dem auch sei … ich mach das nicht länger mit."

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass dir dieses kleine Arrangement gefällt."

„Würde es, wenn ich für mehr gut wäre, als für deine bloße Bedürfnisbefriedigung!"

„Du hast ernsthaftes Interesse?" Er wirkte ehrlich irritiert. „An _mir_?!"

Jetzt musste ich doch lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du mit einem Blick merkst, dass ich scharf auf dich bin und das noch, bevor ich es selbst wusste, aber nicht checkst, dass ich nicht nur dein kleines Betthäschen sein will? Überlege dir was du willst. Ich will jedenfalls nicht dein Spielzeug sein, okay? Wenn du es weißt, weißt du ja wo du mich findest!"

Danach ließ ich ihn allein, ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten. So, es war alles gesagt und ich hoffte natürlich darauf, dass er sich für mich entschied. Allerdings glaubte ich nicht daran, wenn ich ehrlich war. Klar Mycroft hatte offensichtlich menschliche Bedürfnisse, aber ob er wirklich so etwas wie ein Herz besaß?

Als ich am Abend nach Hause kam, bekam ich große Augen. An meiner Wohnungstür lehnte sein Regenschirm. Ich griff danach und sah den kleinen Zettel daran.

_-Er gehört dir. MH-_

Was bitte sollte das bedeuten? Warum musste Mycroft sich so kryptisch ausdrücken! Konnte er nicht einfach sagen, was er wollte. Ich schloss meine Wohnungstür auf und nahm den Schirm mit rein. Was war das denn jetzt? Sein Abschiedsgeschenk oder was?

Ich hängte ihn und meinem Mantel an die Garderobe und ging grübelnd in die Küche, wo ich mir ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank schnappte. Mit diesem bewaffnet machte ich es mir vor dem Fernseher gemütlich. Ich zappte durch die Programme und blieb bei der Neuverfilmung von Psycho hängen. Gut, der Klassiker war natürlich um Längen besser, aber ansonsten lief nur Schrott.

Vince Vaughn, alias Norman Bates, beobachtete gerade sein nächstes Opfer, als es an meiner Tür klopfte.

Überrascht schob ich die Augenbrauen hoch, stand auf und ging zur Haustür. Ich rechnete mit einem meiner Nachbarn, da sich der Klopfende ja schon im Hausflur befand. Vermutlich wartete mal wieder jemand auf ein Paket.

Doch als ich die Tür öffnete, blickte ich blauen Augen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast mein Geschenk bekommen?"

„Den Regenschirm?"

„Was sonst?"

„Ja hab ich. Verstehe nur den Sinn nicht", erklärte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie bist du überhaupt hier herein gekommen?"

„Einer deiner Nachbarn war so freundlich und hielt mir die Tür auf", erklärte er und ich sah, dass er auf einem anderen Schirm lehnte. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Nur wenn du mehr willst, als mit mir zu vögeln!", erklärte ich ernst.

„Ich dachte, das wäre klar. Nach meinem Geschenk."

„Was bitte soll daran klar sein?! Du hast mir den Schirm geschenkt. Super! Jetzt werde ich wenigstens nicht mehr nass!"

„Ich dachte wirklich, du verstehst die Symbolik. Nun, dann will ich es dir erklären … ich werde den Schirm nicht mehr brauchen, um zu dir zu kommen."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mich auch ohne Grund in deine Wohnung lässt, wenn zwischen uns mehr ist, als eine bloße Bettgeschichte. Ich wusste ja bis heute Morgen nicht, dass du mehr willst."

„Du willst also auch mehr?", hakte ich vorsichtig nach.

„Offensichtlich kann ich dich nur haben, wenn ich mich ganz auf dich einlasse und ich will dich unbedingt! Denn ..." Mycroft beugte sich vor. „Seit ich mir dir geschlafen habe, will ich keinen anderen Mann mehr in meinem Bett haben, Inspector", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

Ich seufzte leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich schmunzeln musste.

„Na dann … kommen Sie herein, Mr. Holmes", bat ich und machte ihm Platz. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und trat ein.

„Oh Psycho ...", seufzte er, nach einem Blick auf den Fernseher. „Das Original ist besser."

„Ja, das stimmt. Damit kann ich allerdings jetzt nicht dienen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Horrorfilme schaust", gab ich lachend von mir und schloss die Wohnungstür, während er sich von seinem Mantel befreite.

„Eines meiner Laster, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Interessant", stellte ich fest. „Willst du was trinken? Hab allerdings nur Bier, Cola oder Wasser."

„Was trinkst du?"

„Bier."

„Dann nehme ich auch eins", erwiderte er und ließ sich auf meinem Sofa nieder.

Ich reichte ihm eine Flasche, die ich zuvor aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte und setzte mich wieder.

„Und ich darf deinem Schirm jetzt ehrlich behalten?"

„Ja."

„Deinen Lieblingsschirm?"

„Da siehst du mal, was du mir angetan hast", erklärte er und trank einen Schluck, bevor er sich von seinem Jackett befreite und es über die Rückenlehne legte. Dann rutschte er etwas näher zu mir heran und legte eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. „Mein Lieblingsschirm, Greg, steht stellvertretend für etwas anderes ...", erklärte er dann.

„Dein Herz?", rutschte es mir heraus und ich bis mir direkt auf die Unterlippe. Nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, verdammt!

„Ah, ich sehe jetzt hast du die Symbolik verstanden", meinte er leise und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Lippen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass das wohl die schönste Liebeserklärung ist, die man mir bisher gemacht hat?"

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu breit zu lächeln. Mein Herz schlug schnell und es schlug mittlerweile auch für ihn. Es war nicht bloße, sexuelle Anziehung und das er hier mit mir auf dem Sofa saß und wir uns den Film ansehen würden, machte mich einfach nur glücklich.

Er lächelte und schmiegte sich etwas an mich. Ich legte ihm einen Arm über die Schultern und seufzte leise.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Mycroft Holmes schlief nicht nur mit mir, er wollte mehr! Und er hatte mir sogar seinen liebsten Regenschirm geschenkt.

**~ Ende ~**


End file.
